


ВЗГЛЯД В СТОРОНУ

by LazyRay



Series: Мой мастер муши [1]
Category: Mushishi
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1357108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Он всегда возвращается.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Уставший, переполненный впечатлениями, с полным коробом диковинок. Адашино, этот коллекционер-любитель, будет рассматривать их с любопытством ребенка, спрашивая про их происхождение, не веря, возмущаясь ответами, считая их сказками... и протягивая руку за следующей игрушкой.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	ВЗГЛЯД В СТОРОНУ

Он всегда возвращается.  
Уставший, переполненный впечатлениями, с полным коробом диковинок. Адашино, этот коллекционер-любитель, будет рассматривать их с любопытством ребенка, спрашивая про их происхождение, не веря, возмущаясь ответами, считая их сказками... и протягивая руку за следующей игрушкой.  
Что за человек.  
Но потом, конечно, он приготовит ванну, и, пока гость отмокает в блаженстве, расстелет постель в любимой Гинко комнате – той, где можно открыть все седзи и взирать сверху на долину и море.  
Конечно, накормит оголодавшего путника чем-то домашним и горячим...  
Пути мастера муши неисповедимы. Он идет, как листочек, гонимый ветром, нигде не задерживаясь подолгу, нигде не успевая остаться настолько, чтобы взгляды людей, глядящих на него, потеплели. Его зовут в несчастье, а после завершения дела редко кто желает видеть рядом того, кто одним своим видом может напомнить о перенесенных бедах. Да даже если б и хотели, он не останется все равно. Как проклятый талисман, накликающий беду на своих хозяев, он не лучший гость, которого можно пожелать радушному хозяину.  
И все же есть место, в которое он возвращается раз за разом, уже который год. В этот просторный уютный дом, к этому веселому человеку с раздутым самомнением (хотя надо сказать, что у Адашино есть некоторые основания так хорошо о себе думать). В этом доме можно остаться ненадолго, Адашино не совсем беззащитен против муши. В этом доме можно забыть на время свое бесконечное бесцельное странствование, словно остановить часы. Ненадолго.  
Время тянется медленно: от подарков – а как иначе их назвать? в других местах Гинко мог бы продать их гораздо дороже, если б пожелал, – до ванны, до ужина и чаепития, неспешных, расслабляющих. До необременительной беседы – или даже уютного молчания, когда можно просто глядеть на темнеющую долину внизу, грея руки о горячую чашку с чаем. Просто сидеть, опираясь об стену ноющим плечом и слушать шелест листвы... или болтовню Адашино – иногда эти звуки сливаются в один, и уже непонятно, деревья ли рассказывают о последнем улове рыбаков или Адашино вдруг шепчет о последнем дожде, таком вкусном и желанном после долгого перерыва. Мастер муши редко удивляется подобным диковинкам. Мало ли что бывает...  
Иногда так можно и задремать. Тогда Адашино разбудит легким толчком в плечо и, улыбаясь, велит убираться спать, пока дорогой гость не свалился в пропасть из окна. Гинко редко спорит с ним. Спать так спать.  
Адашино приходит не каждую ночь. Но в первую – обязательно. Молча войдет в комнату и неслышно скользнет под одеяло. Тихо прошепчет торопливое «прости, я знаю, что ты устал, но тебя так долго не было»... Ему трудно сказать нет. Гинко уже не припомнит, когда это началось, но помнит, что ни разу не сказал нет. Зачем? Руки доктора нежны и внимательны, а частое горячее дыхание будоражит и заставляет проснуться почти незнакомые желания. Редко кто посмотрит на незнакомого бродягу с интересом, особенно, когда узнают о его профессии. Была, правда, одна женщина, чью дочь он так и не смог спасти. Она не сердилась на него, не проклинала. Она попросила его остаться, а когда он объяснил, что не может... она тоже пришла ночью. Тихая и горячая, охваченная горьким тоскливым томлением, она цеплялась за него, как утопающая. Она подарила бы ему все, и она ждала бы от него всего. Он бы остался с ней, если бы смог.  
Он боится приходить в ее деревню. Он боится, что захочет остаться.  
Адашино не требует и не предлагает ничего. Его руки скользят под одеялом, забираясь под рубашку и лаская кожу. Гинко отворачивает голову и смотрит в раскрытые седзи. Там ночь, и Луна еще не поднялась настолько высоко, чтобы выглянуть из-за гор, но ее сияние окрашивает вершины деревьев в слабое серебристое мерцание. Оно похоже на прикосновения Адашино, это мерцание. Легкие и осторожные, словно вопрошающие. Зачем спрашивать? Когда это ему говорили нет? Скоро Адашино осмелеет, и это едва заметное мерцание превратится в полыхающую вспышку. Тогда от Гинко потребуется ответное участие.  
Губы касаются шеи, уха, прикосновение посылает тысячи мурашек по всему телу.  
\- Сегодня, – шепчут эти губы, – позволь мне больше. Гинко.  
Гинко не знает, что значит больше, но когда он говорил нет? Он поворачивает лицо к другу и кивает. Увидит ли тот? Впрочем, само молчание – уже положительный ответ. К его губам прижимаются чужие губы, навалившееся сверху тело прижимает к постели. Адашино любит так делать, и любит шептать какие-то безумные слова, в которые лучше не вслушиваться, потому что Гинко не считает себя похожим на большого белого тигра. И точно знает, что, несмотря на все его странные таланты, к нему невозможно пристраститься, так что наркотиком называть его тоже неправильно. Богатая фантазия у Адашино, и язык без костей, когда ему хочется что-то получить. Сейчас он хочет Гинко. Наверное, Адашино был бы не прочь оставить его у себя, как самую драгоценную вещь в своей коллекции. А на этой полке, поглядите, мой собственный мастер муши, у кого еще есть такая безделушка? Его поставили бы на самое видное место, стирали пыль каждый день мягкой тряпочкой...  
Полувыдох-полустон срывается с губ. Сегодня Адашино действительно хочет большего, у него действительно богатая фантазия, хотя в своих странствованиях Гинко наслушался и навидался разного. Слышал и о таком. Вряд ли это будет так же приятно, как их обычные прикосновения. Впрочем, Адашино – врач, ему можно доверить свое тело. Адашино раздвигает его губы языком и проникает в рот – и это впервые, и это странно, но приятно. Адашино раздвигает ему ноги и проникает в его тело – и это впервые, и это странно, и больно. Адашино бессвязно мычит, и задыхается, и шепчет «подожди, сейчас, сейчас поймешь», и остается только повернуть голову набок и снова смотреть в ночь. Луна – охх, осторожнее, Шино! – поднялась уже высоко. Холодная, маленькая, слепящая – безумно яркая вспышка! – резкий изумленный выдох – самодовольный задыхающийся шепот на ухо «говорил же!».  
Говорил что-то, всегда так много говорит Адашино, но Гинко подумает об этом потом. Может, даже утром. Сейчас он немного... ослеплен.  
А утром Адашино шарит спросонок рукой и недовольно мычит, разлепляя глаза.  
\- Проснулся, Адашино-сенсей?  
Гинко сидит, опираясь на стенку, и курит. И наблюдает, как хмуро косится на него Адашино, садясь на постели.  
\- Вечно ты убегаешь, – ворчит он. – Я думал, что после этого у тебя уже не останется сил встать.  
\- Хм?  
Адашино ругается шепотом, Гинко ухмыляется уголком рта и смотрит, как качаются деревья на ветру. Какой сильный ветер, не иначе дождь будет к ночи...


End file.
